


In The Great Empire

by LisaxParker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Concubine Will Graham, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Prince Hannibal, magnificent century au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is the crown prince, Will is the slave who makes him fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Great Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Magnificent Century Series.
> 
> ''The word haseki comes from the Arabic and means "to attribute something exclusively to". Haseki is, therefore, one who belongs exclusively to the emperor''

The day it happened, Will and Matthew had to separate because they forced them to. Emperor’s soldiers grabbed Will, entangled their arms at his waist and took him on a horse until Matthew could not run, trying to reach him. Will, tearfully, saw the destruction of his people.

-

There are few boys in the harem. Will is one of them, there is where the soldiers have taken him. He has his father's blue eyes and the curly hair of his mother and is on his knees against the carpets and the pillows. The prince sees him there, and he orders to the servants to prepare the boy and that's the first night Will is allowed to look at the prince in the eyes (but actually he can´t because he is so ashamed of what they are doing)

-

Hannibal is the name of the prince, he is son of Roberto The Emperor; he has golden hair and almost red eyes which look like the jewels in his father's hands. He walks the halls with his chin up and all the slaves tremble at his steps. He has not a favorite yet and all the girls and the boys in the harem die for being the chosen one who will spent a night on the chamber of His Majesty. Will looks at him while he walks behind the doors and the curtains and tries to not remember but he knows that all the slaves there envy him because he was the one who caught the prince's eyes since the first time he walked through the palace.

-

One night, Alana, one of the american slavegirls, goes to the prince's room. The same night the rest of the slaves tend a trap to Will. The next day Hannibal finds him in one of the corridors; he frowned at all his bruises.

''What happened to you?'' the prince asked harshly.

Will didn't answer, he bowed and ran.

-

Francis is another of the boys in the harem. He smells so well and Hannibal loves his scent when he takes off his nice rags, those that Francis wears just for that night, one by one. On the bed, the prince kisses him, pampers him and gives to him the world. But at the morning, when Francis goes away, he thinks about another eyes and desires another body.

-

Will has back his pretty face and his white skin and is scrubbing the windows to keep the harem clean for His Majesty. The one who heads the harem has imposed to him a lot of jobs due to his trouble behaviour, but Will is tired to say that the other slaves are also to blame. Anyway, when it's late, and Will is wearing his night suit, the one who heads the harem comes with the news: tonight, he is the chosen.

-

As the time goes by, Will becomes the favorite.

He is Haseki.

He is hated by the harem and hated by the dynasty, he is hated by everyone, but loved for the only one who has the power of his life. The prince's mother, the Empress and the royal sister, Mischa, claim that Will is a sorcerer, that he has captivated their Hannibal with concoctions and spells, that he is a social climber and a cheat! But Will is able to go against the destiny that the dynasty has given to him.

-

Will, the slave, is in love with the prince and the prince Hannibal, next in succession to the throne, has given to the slave his heart. There in the palace everybody is gossiping but Will knows they only envy him because he is the one who caught the prince's eyes since the first time.

-

One night, the prince is snuggled on Will's chest and they talk until the dawn comes.

''How could I ever be with someone else?'' Hannibal asks ''You're my whole world''

‘’Do you really love me, above all those concubines who want to gain your heart?’’

Hannibal laughs softly.

‘’Don’t you ever compare yourself with those slaves’’

-

They say the prince has to get marry and that he is going to do that soon. He will marry Bedelia, a young and beautiful princess.

Will cries so hard when he is in bed with His Majesty.

''You read me love poems and you're going to marry her, so how is this love?''

''I'm not going to marry her, I'm going to marry you'' the prince answered, whimsically.

''That is impossible, Hannibal, you just can't...''

As the prince shuts up, Will decides to take his clothes on and he is the only one who is able to come and go out of His Majesty's room, anytime he pleases.

-

Princess Bedelia is never a bride, because Will has discovered his pregnancy and Hannibal is the happiest man on earth. The empress shouts to her son that he has become insane. The alleged wedding night is, again, the night of Hannibal and his slave.

-

When Will's influence over the prince is so great, the Empress corners him against the wall but Will is never more the slave who came to the palace afraid of everyone and he deals with her.

''While I have the love of the prince, while I’m having the prince’s son, I'm indestructible''

The Empress laughs.

''You're so disposable in the heart of my son. Tomorrow will come another slave who will steal his eyes and you will no longer be Haseki. You will be expelled and will go back to where you came from, and that will keep away the malison your arrival brought to this palace! Your Empire of love will end!''

It's Will's turn to laugh.

''Bring millions of slavesboys and slavesgirls, conspire against me whenever you wish, spread rumors about me, try to take me away from the prince by death! I am Will Haseki and I rule beside His Majesty! I am the slave who ascended to the top of the world! There's no fire which can burn me, do you know why?'' Will waited a few seconds and finally, told the Empress ''Because I'm the fire myself''

-

Those who tried to interfere in the love of Prince Hannibal and Will were ruined. It is a sorcerer, a wizard, the palace talked, and to the death of Hannibal's father and his accession to the throne, the slave, who came from a poor family, became stronger than ever.

-

The day of Hannibal's coronation, Will proclaimed in the harem, for all to hear.

''I am Will! The one that everybody loves! And the one that everybody hates! Who creates and destroys, who gives life and takes it! I swore to myself that would come the day in which I would not kneel in front of anyone! That day has finally come, the ascent of the prince is my ascent! Since now you must fear me, because your lifes are on my hands. I am the ruler now, I rule upon everything and everyone!''

-

The daughter of Will and Hannibal born and they call her Abigail. Princess Abigail. She is the heir to the throne and is the only prized possession of Will. Will knows that without her everyone else could destroy him in moments. But over time, Abigail grows and Will feels safer than ever.

-

One day, to the barn comes another American slave. He has brown hair and blue eyes and says that his name is Matthew. Will sees him when, one evening, he and Hannibal want to take a ride on the horses. At first because Matthew has his face down, Will cannot recognize him but when the slave squints, Will feels his world burn.

-

Matthew tries to talk to Will and Will evades him as long as he can until his heart tells him to give Matthew a chance.

‘’What do you want from me?’’ Will asks and Matthew merely strokes his face.

‘’I looked for you for so long. I never thought you were dead, I trusted my love for you’’

‘’But I do not love you anymore’’ Will said ‘’Now I love Hannibal. I’m Will Haseki, the consort of Emperor Hannibal. I have a daughter. No one can destroy what I have achieved. You are late, Matthew. I already have a new life. And I will not give it up’’

-

Hannibal learns about Matthew after a while. He forgives Will but on one condition. Will must see the death of Matthew.

Will cries so hard when he sees how the servants of Hannibal beat Matthew to death.

-

Will does not like that newcomer concubine, Clarice. She always looks for the corridors leading to the apartments of His Highness. The emperor does not sleep with others but there is always the possibility, the chance upset, then he has to go back to Hannibal's room and tells him that tonight he is just so in love. Hannibal is always ready to open his doors and Will is always willing to do whatever it needs just to continue to possess the soul of the emperor.

-

Clarice has light hair and looks at His Majesty with her blue eyes and the emperor falls. Will does not understand what went wrong that night when he is not called to enter Hannibal’s room. He stays in his room and watches the black sky until he falls asleep. His face is all wet when a servant comes to wake him in the morning.

-

Mischa appears one day and mocks him. She stands with her long blond hair and brown eyes and tells him that his time has finally come, that Clarice will accomplish what none of them could.

‘’This will be your end, Will! You will return to your dirty town!’’

Will breathed deeply.

‘’Nobody, including you… nobody can behave this way towards me! You are not talking to a concubine or slave, those days are over. Never forget that’’

Mischa only laughs.

‘’Clarice came to dethroning you. Your days are over’’

-

Hannibal visits him when he notices Will no longer comes to his room or spends time with him and finds Will standing in the middle of the chamber, with a dagger cutting his hand.

‘’When my emperor is with others, I die every day. Immediately kill me! Kill me now!’’

Hannibal stood watching in silence.

‘’So far I have never failed you at anything, I have endured slanders and attacks for you! I die every day behind these doors. Now take this dagger and kill me really!’’

‘’How do you dare to do this to me? What kind of daring is this?’’ Hannibal growls, threatening.

‘’I'm here to give you my soul, without love I do not exist, Hannibal. You have the dagger and my neck. Or you save me from this pain now or I'll shoot myself and you never will see my face again’’

‘’Do you hear yourself when you speak? What’s that shoot?’’

‘’I'm used to all sorts of things, no one cares about me and nobody cares about my pride’’ 

‘’Be careful, Will. You're disrespecting me. And I will not tolerate this shame. Go immediately, take care of Abigail!’’

‘’I will respect you but you’ll destroy me and will pass over my aches’’

-

‘’Does it hurt a lot, Dad?’’ Abigail asked, bandaging the hand of his father.

‘’This pain is nothing. I complain about the wound of my heart but no one hears my cries’’

‘’Is it because of that woman, right? It is Clarice’’

‘’Apparently your father does not love us anymore. He prefered her over us.

‘’What are we going to do, Dad?’’

Will looked at her.

‘’I will not share my love with anyone. Your father will decide. Either she goes or we go’’

-

‘’Clarice is not you’’ Hannibal says, when Will holds Abigail’s hand tightly.

‘’But you love her more than you love me or Abigail’’

‘’Don’t be fool, Will. This is a harem. This is my harem. That there are other people here does not change what I feel for you. You are Haseki. Abigail is a princess. Nobody here has more authority than you. And I want you’’

‘’So do what I need. Banish Clarice from this palace. Only when she is away, I will be calm’’

‘’I can’t do that, Will. I just can’t’’

‘’Why?’’ ask Will, wretchedly.

‘’Because Clarice carries my child. She is pregnant’’.

Abigail opens her mouth in surprise. Will just looks at Hannibal with big, sad eyes.

-

‘’If she has a boy, all this will finish’’

‘’I will no longer be the heir to the throne, right?’’ says Abigail.

‘’If Clarice has a boy, she will be the only Haseki. I will disappear. I won’t have any power over them. They could throw us out of this palace. We cannot allow that, Abigail’’

‘’So… what will we do, Dad? We need to stop her pregnancy at all cost’’

‘’But if we do… Hannibal will know, he won’t forgive us’’ Will thought. ‘’All we have now is to wait’’

‘’Dad... I’m scared’’

Will hugged his daughter and kissed her hair.

‘’We will be fine, princess. We've been through worse. Remember I came to this palace as a slave and now I’m Haseki. I won’t allow nobody to steal that from me, from us’’

-

Hannibal goes out with Clarice to the garden. He caresses her bulging belly, he says her sweet things to her ear. Will observes them from the palace. This concubine, this newcomer, has stolen him the love of His Majesty. This newcomer has the friendship of Hannibal’s mother and sister, she has their support, something that Will and his daughter never had. It’s incredible, how the things turn to be. Hopefully Clarice will give birth to a girl and he and his daughter will continue to be the rulers on the palace.  
Will clings to that.

-

The day Clarice gives birth, Mischa and Hannibal’s mother have a smile on her faces. Will is waiting outside the door. He hears the screams of pain of Clarice but he didn’t say anything. Abigail looks at the door with the eyes wide open, unable to say a thing. At a moment, they hear some baby cries and Will stood. 

‘’Dad’’ Abigail whispers.

-

‘’It’s a boy’’ says Hannibal and Will feels his heart hurt.

‘’It’s fine. It’s fine. I know what I have to do’’.

-

That day, Will gets a poison so powerful that will kill them in minutes. He says Abigail that this is the only option. She understands. 

‘’I wish I could say Father goodbye’’

‘’It’s better if you don’t, Abigail’’

They are in Will’s room. Abigail has her pretty blue dress on. Will closes his eyes just one moment before giving a drink to the little bottle. 

Instantly Abigail does the same. 

They hugged each other as the poison runs through their bodies.

\- 

Hannibal knocks on the door tightly. He knocks so many times, but nobody answers back. 

‘’Will, please, open. Will, we can talk, please, open the door’’

Just the silence.

‘’Will!’’

Hannibal asks the servants to batter the door. When they do, he can’t believe what he is seeing. 

Will and Abigail are on the floor. They don’t breath. They are dead. 

Hannibal comes closer so slow, so sweet. He touches Will’s face and Abigail’s hair and he just covers his mouth with his hand. 

‘’Are you fine, His Majesty?’’ 

Hannibal didn’t answer.

-

Hannibal never spoke again.


End file.
